


Lion in lamb's clothing

by voculae (northernMagic)



Series: 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing 2016 [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/northernMagic/pseuds/voculae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Fair Lady AU from Cupid's perspective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion in lamb's clothing

**Author's Note:**

> From Castillon02's [tumblr post](http://castillon02.tumblr.com/post/139283604387/00q-my-fair-lady-au-possibilities-1-bond-is) and the prompt phrase "bet you didn't expect this".

You knew better than to listen to Eve when she’s got that glint in her eyes. Luckily for my mission, you were so eager to put Q down a peg— you had only met him twice; one would think you would have bonded over saving the country, but you’re a stubborn old and grudging bastard.

‘The boffin is lonely’, she said. ‘Let’s make him into a handsome man like you.’ Eager to see him fail, you agreed.

First went the ugly cardigans, drab but soft as clouds. Q in a proper suit was...unexpected. When you saw him, sharp as a rapier, your heart pounded as it does for beautiful and dangerous things. He was both, and yet you wanted to wrap him in soft things again, and hide him from the world.

The suave persona you gave him sat like a smooth marble wall blocking sunlight, and you itched to punch through it. You deliberately sabotaged the kit he gave you, and you were relieved to hear his scathing tongue.

  
Soon you discovered the only person you want Q to woo is you, and you never needed to teach him how. I bet you didn’t expect this boy to be so tantalizing. I bet you didn’t expect to miss him so.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to remix this or any of my other works (with attribution) and drop a link back to me (voculae on tumblr).


End file.
